


Portrait of a Marriage

by Emanemmy12



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Backstory, F/M, Headcanon, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanemmy12/pseuds/Emanemmy12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into the history of Astra and Non's relationship. Aka a reposting of my own head canons. It's basically a timeline with a little bit more info written in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portrait of a Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that I don't claim to know what the writers were thinking, but these are my own personal beliefs for how Astra and Non's relationships worked. The timeline might not be exact, but I did my best.

They were promised to each other when Astra was 5 and Non was 10. Normally a family without a last name is not permitted to be betrothed to a noble house, but there was a desperation for Astra to be written off and Non’s parents had distinguished themselves in a recent battle. 

They didn’t meet until Astra was fifteen. By then Non was 20 and already in the military. He was still only a foot soldier, but everyone stated how promising he was and Astra can remember how he looked so dashing and serious in his uniform. When he finally smiled at her, she felt her heart flutter. Never before had she had someone who was looking just at her and it felt like he could see straight through her. 

The first time they had sex, Astra was 17 and Non was 22. They had been left together, Non told to keep her safe. Astra had been talking to Alura who had told her in whispers how Zor-El kissed her. It’s Astra that moves closer and with all of the courage she can manage leans up to place her lips on his. It’s Non that asks her if she’s sure and Astra nods. His touch is so gentle and he keeps asking if she’s ok. After he places his lips to her forehead and Astra feels like a princess. She has also finally done something before Alura has. 

When she completes her test for being an officer at 19, Non is there. His smile is so wide and proud. Astra can’t help but run and throw her arms around him. She can’t see the jealousy in his eyes. Instead all she can see is him kneeling and asking her if they can finally make their union official. Astra is so happy that she can’t speak. She tries to wipe away the happy tears and just nods. It doesn’t matter that she nearly died, all that matters is the man in her arms.

They are married the next year. Two years after Alura and Zor-El. There is no shame and there is no guilt at having been born. Her parents look so proud of her. Astra doesn’t even think of the scars, fresh on her back. But Non gives her a shawl, telling her that he doesn’t want her getting cold and she beams up at him. That night was perfect. She doesn’t even notice that Non has to close his eyes when he kisses her forehead. Astra is finally home and happy. How could she want anything more?

Kara is born the next year and Astra realizes that she does want more. True, she is still rising in the ranks in the military, but whenever Kara grins up at her, there is a twinge of desire for her own daughter. When she brings this up with Non, he agrees. They try so hard for the next three years. There are two chances. Astra is 23 and when she loses the first baby, she cries for what feels like hours. The second at 24 leaves her feeling numb. But Non comforts her, holds her, tells her that he doesn’t need a child. That she’s enough. And so she moves on, channeling all of that love to Kara. 

When she turns 26 and gets attacked by an animalistic species, scaring her for the second time, Non yells at her for the first time. She shouldn’t have been out in the field, he roars. She’s in line to be the youngest General in Kryptonian history and she put that all on the line for someone who wasn’t even an officer. Astra flinches when he raises his hand and he turns, punching the wall instead. How could you not think of what happens to me when you die? he asked. And finally she can see why he is angry. Without her and without a child, Non would be alone. (a part of her brain knows that he would also lose his social standing) So she promises to be more careful next time. They make up and she notices for the first time that he seems to be forcing himself to touch her. Later, when he is asleep, Astra goes into the bathroom and wretches into the toilet. She feels dirty and used. Even though she takes a shower, the feeling of filth doesn’t seem to come off. 

By 30, she is a General and he is her Lieutenant. Astra discovers what is happening to Krypton and once again she turns to her husband. He guides her as he always have and they start making plans to save their world. They speak of duty and responsibility, but no longer do they relate those things to each other. She suspects Non has found comfort elsewhere, but Astra doesn’t want to know. To her, the vows she made as a young girl still hold fast and true, though the love she’d once given him has withered. 

When they reunite on Earth, Non can barely look at Astra’s now completely marred body, but they still come together as this is the only physical comfort they can remember. It isn’t until he stops seeking Astra out again for sex that she knows her marriage has completely collapsed. It’s the first time she cries alone without him there to hold her. The next day, Astra vows to pour her heart into saving this Earth, hoping that this will be the time that her efforts don’t end up in destruction.


End file.
